mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Loverdesang
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rose Lalonde page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kbmr (Talk) 19:48, February 18, 2010 Images I love how active you are at uploading images, but I would really appreciate it if you'd do a few things with your images before you put them up: * Crop them to the smallest possible size, so that the pixels of the image meet right up against the edge. Most decent image editors have some kind of "Trim" function that does this easily. We can add proper padding inside the wiki, so there's no need to add any in the image itself. * Give them a transparent background, rather than a white matte. A transparent background makes it easy to change the background color anytime we want, right from the wiki, rather than having to change the color in the image itself. * I noticed that you uploaded 2 versions of the Dream Terezi picture (1 & 2). I'm not sure what your reasons were, but I would like to point out that if you want to upload a new version of an image, there's a link that lets you do that without creating a completely new picture inside of the File History section. It says UPLOAD A NEW VERSION OF THIS FILE. The only time you need to upload a totally new image instead of updating is if you want to change the image format (e.g. JPG > PNG). Apologies if you already knew about this! I want to stress that I still appreciate your work. It just would be a big help if you could crop/transparent these images yourself, because then I wouldn't have to go through and change them. :P --Pigbuster 01:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, I did not know about the transparent issue, yeah I'll do that from now on. Terezi 1 & 2 were just an experiment, i don't do that usually, I usually overwrite. (I was hoping one hadn't uploaded) I'm croping them all to the smallest they can go, but in the future ill just make them transparent... I'll figure out how to do that... Jade Harley Edits Holy hell, you're on fire. --Pigbuster 03:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Lusii to lusus OK, I think i fixed most of the remaining instances of "lusii", these being in the Lusus Gallery, in the Character Template, and on Eridan's, Feferi's, Karkat's, and Vriska's pages. Should now probably wait for the search engine to reindex everything to see if any were left unaccounted for. Right now it still finds tons of pages because of the Character Template in the footer. Scaramousche 14:55, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Fixed on these pages too: Imp, Homestuck Act 5, Mobius Double Reacharound, Ectobiology, Prototyping. Looks like that's all. Will try to run a search tomorrow and see what happens. Scaramousche 15:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks, that really saves me so much work. Loverdesang 17:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Bro I totally get that picture for Bro takes up a lot of room (not the whole screen on my computer, maybe it's the resolution?) - the problem is that resizing keeps the frame around it the same size, so just as much space gets taken up. There isn't a way to make the picture smaller without making it blurry, and I don't think there are any smaller pictures of Bro. I think you might have to leave it as-is - the text is a bit squashed but it looks fine for the most part. Weird, because for me when I resize it to 250 the frame around it changes drastically. Infoboxes are naturally 250px. So when you size an image to 320 then it makes the frame bigger. I even looked at the image again at 250 just to check the blurriness and it was only blurry for me around the hands. However, if it looks better to you at 320 then I won't change it back. Also, trust me I could resize it in photoshop and it wouldn't be blurry. The way wikia resizes things is different. Regardless, I don't see the problem with having it a little bit smaller and blurrier, because all you have to see it bigger and clearer is to click on it. (Just like the thumbnails) So I'll leave it alone, but if someone else changes it to a smaller size you should let it be changed because the articles are really about the information and not the pictures. Loverdesang 00:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Making an Account If it's all the same to you I'd rather not. 05:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It's not all the same to me. Running around writing inflammatory things behind unrecognizable numbers is a pretty harmful thing to do. If you really feel strong about what you have to say put a name behind what ever that is. You can only garner respect by being an entity instead of an online anon who can have a million different faces at once. If you want your edits to not be treated like trolling or as if they are less than factual than creating an account will help add social brownie points to your name. Someone with an account and someone without an account can be equally wrong or right, but someone with an account has their reputation on the line and will think more about what they say and do, and that is what I respect. I question anons a lot more than i do people with accounts. Taking the five minutes to log in might seem pointless, but to me its the difference between someone who cares about editing this wiki, and someone who doesn't. Loverdesang 09:25, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Problem Sleuth Thank you for updating the PS pages! They all looked really kind of crappy compared to the Homestuck articles, but now they look good! Thank you for doing a great service to the wiki. Jack Blackstone 00:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I think both comics deserve the same amount of love. Loverdesang 18:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, you're fast Speedy editing on the Whores page, there! I'd just finished editing in the standard profile... and then the Publish button informed me that you'd pipped me at the post. Jolly good show, what? And, I must say, well done in all other parts of the Wiki. You're an excellent example, mm. ashdenej 20:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry! Glad to know that others are showing interest in the Problem Sleuth pages. There is a lot to do. Sorry that I replaced your Priestess image, there were just a couple of white parts that could to be transparent, and I'd already edited the image so I just did it. Thanks though, it used to take me forever to edit a page! Loverdesang 21:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Separate Pages for Different PS Incarnations I was looking at your recent edits removing information from the pages for alter egos of the main characters in lieu of the main page, and being new here, I don't know if this is standard or whatnot, but I was wondering, is it necessary to have only one page with the relevant information? Couldn't we have more than one page showing the same information? Is that bad? Just trying to understand the thought process here. 21:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) For a long time here its been a theory that having pages that say the same thing is a waste. Now that problem Sleuth has been concluded for a couple of years I personally feel like it could use some clean up and some updating. Kind of like defragmenting the wiki so that everything is a lot more consolodated. If we have a bunch of duplicate pages then when someone updates one page it needs to be updated on the other page. Which would become a nightmare. Loverdesang 22:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose that makes sense, then, it would be kind of a nightmare. Thanks! 22:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Cascade Underlings In regards to your statement that there was a source needed for the Cascade Underlings et al, look here. That's the Cascade assets post - a few posts down, we've got the artists saying their designed monsters' names, etc etc. Satisfactory? ashdenej 08:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) As a second note, do you think we should delete Aborted Slunk's B&W Kanaya? It's not canon, you see. Stands to reason that it shouldn't be on the wiki - after all, we should be famed for our accuracy, h'm? ashdenej 12:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, screw that! Loverdesang 13:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Funny thing is that that dress actually is canon...I'm suprised she herself doesn't know. It appears in Karkat's secret room in Alterniabound. It's just that Kanaya has never been seen wearing it.BitterLime 13:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shoot. Well, you can revert my edit, if you'd like! I'll leave it out for the moment. And I've made a tumblr so I can send a snippy note at them. ashdenej 13:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Added it back. But I am open to the argument of taking it down, I personally think it is basically canon, but I can also see how it's not really canon. So yeah if we want to discuss the black and white dress we should do so on the kanaya talk page some time. ashdenej 13:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) If you send a note on behalf the wiki be mannerly please. If you send a note on your own behalf be as nasty as you please ofcourse, but clarfify that you are not speaking on behalf of the wiki in that case. Thanks.BitterLime 13:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I already sent a super polite note on behalf of the wiki. It pretty much said that we try our best to be accurate with all of the anons on the site, and that we are more than happy to change certain things for you if you message one of us.Loverdesang 13:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, apologies for not clarifying. I was planning on being absolutely, coldly polite (without affiliating myself with the wiki), but I see that I've been pipped at the post. If it's not necessary, then I'll unruffle my feathers for the moment. ashdenej 13:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Jake and Jane Since when are they brother and sister? What you proposed for Jake's browser is possible, but Jake and Jane are not siblings as far as I am aware. That would make John and Jade ectobiological incest children.BitterLime 19:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Think about it, if the inverse is for the most part always true in this universe then John and Jade were ectobiologically mixed to create Jake and Jane in this session. Honestly, they are all siblings in my opinion, all four of them. Its not like Grandpa and Nanna had sex to make john and jade. They are just the opposites of each other. Is anyone really a parent when it doesn't matter which two you put in? You will always get the other two. Put jake and jade in the ectochamber and I bet you get Jane and John, and so on. They are more quintuplets than parents at this point. If you put me and my sister in an ectobiological chamber, would you really get my parents? I don't think so. I think we would get two more girls that look similar to us. Maybe we've been taking the whole ecto thing the wrong way. Maybe it just makes fraternal twins, but it needs two sources so that it doesn't make perfect clones.Loverdesang 20:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) But... this is all under the assumption that the ectobiology process get's reversed. There is nothing particularly suggesting that. What's established is that the scratch simply changes when which babies come to earth, by switching up on which meteors they are placed. And while ectobiology is a concept that defies logical arguments...I am pretty sure that repeatedly mixing the same gene pool still results in malfunctions...unless you are a troll or something.BitterLime 21:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, thats an interesting point, but the computer picks the primary ectobiological canidates and I believe it will always pick adults to create the players. Why would it select the children first just to give the children guardians? If it selected the children then the computer would just make a clone and send that to earth. I believe the process of ectobiology in this game is always about the end result being the created player characters. That is the goal. Everyone else created is just fluff/NPCs. Also the game seems to be into a player character creating everyone. If there was no need for a second ectobiological event why did Karkat have to create all of the trolls. The only "progress" brought over by the first session will be the god tiers the four kids achieved, the planets which have already been explored, the one active forge, and a four tiered skaia. Everything else will need to be duplicated by Jane, Jake, Bro, and Mom. They will need to create another frakkin frog, create the eight ectobabies, and modify a skaia. We don't know when the original four are going to be showing up to help them out. These new kids might have to achieve god tier before Jade bursts onto the scene.Loverdesang 21:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I see your point, but disagree. The main thing why is actually Karkat's ectobiology process. He picks up ghost slime from the 12 troll players, not from their ancestors. If he would pick the slime from the ancestors he would not express doubts about the 12 "extra wrigglers" being their ancestors. He would flat out see it on the screens. And he is in a scratched session. It's also curious how each baby apparently still came with the exact item as last time. Unrelated, but since you brought it up: I don't think the new session will have to create a new frog. Jade probably has to create her's again (because it fell into the forge =<) using her planet. The reasoning behind me saying this is that the new session probably lacks a space player initally (fixed by the original kids and their planets arriving in their session at some point). Unless ofcourse the established parallels between Jade and Kanaya as the Heroes of Space was a weird coincidence. So yeah I don't think the ectobiology process will change, if it has to be repeated it will probably stay largely the same. I might be wrong, but in any case calling Jane and Jake brothers is imo too far in the realm of speculation atm.BitterLime 12:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Where does karkat say he doubts that the extra wigglers are their ancestors? I only found him saying that they were "random extra wigglers serving no purpose." So maybe he didn't really grasp that they were their "parents" because trolls don't have mothers and fathers. Infact as trolls have stated in the past it really doesn't matter who your dna-givers/parents were as they hold no bearing on who you are. Only a few trolls like Vriska and Eridan cared who their dna-givers were. So of course he would see the dna givers as extra trolls that hold no purpose to his game. Also, he said the process was a lot more complicated then our process. Drawing from the ectobiological chamber he had to put 6 ancestors into 6 chambers on one side and through that process 6 new players popped out. So it wasn't an exact mom plus dad scenario. It was a mom plus mom plus mom plus dad plus dad plus dad scenario. So much so that it didn't make sense to him who these extra babies were, other than random trolls that contributed dna. He was however, able to tell John in one of their sessions that the paradox clones John made were John's guardians. So he must have understood that he had made paradox clones of the dna-givers. But again, as they did nothing in their game session, he would just see them as wigglers holding no purpose. So can you give me the quote you are refering to? I find this discussion most fascinating. Oh, and I believe you are right that Jade will help make the frog, but I believe one of the new kids will help. I agree that calling Jane and Jake siblings may be untrue now that we've talked it over. Loverdesang 17:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Btw I agree with you too, it's a possibility that Jake's browser/denizen will be Hemera's brother. I don't think they are genetic siblings, but Grandpa and Nanna have grown up as siblings under Betty. There might be more quotes about this, but let's look at what i found for now: You reflect on your prior experience as the team's ectobiologist. It seemed like you were doing something so important at the time. Finally everything made sense. This was why you were here. But what was the point? You are all clearly going to die the most pointless deaths possible. Everything you believed about your destiny was meaningless. You wish you never pushed those buttons and hatched your team out of all this goddamn slime. You are no ectobiologist. If only there was some other title more befitting of the true discipline you practice, and the death sentence given to whatever you do the disservice of creating. You can't think of one though. And what about the OTHER twelve wigglers you spawned? Who were they? Probably further proof this was all meaningless and random. Could it be that they were the true heroes meant to be sent back to play this game, while your team was the superfluous crop? Could a mistake have been made during the reckoning? Or just maybe, she was right about them all along. Not that it makes any difference now. Something is stirring behind you. Something unconscious and toothless. And Vriska said: As far as I understand it, Karkat either didn't beleive in the concept of ancestors at all, or did not believe that the 12 extra wrigglers were their ancestors. Even though he was pointed into that direction by Vriska. Both cases would indicate to me that he did not see any ancestors on the screens, because he would have been alarmed to the fact that there are 12 trolls with an extremely close genetic fit living in a time before theirs. That should make him question his disbelieve in ancestors/that the extra wrigglers are their ancestors. What he says strongly suggest to me that he created as he puts it "his team", by taking ghost slime from his friends shown on the screen. The the machine to his suprise then created a second set of wigglers, "extra wigglers" to him. This seemed pointless to him, since he had already just created his team. If he had seen the ancestors on the screen and then created them first and the trolls afterwards he would have had almost no other choice than believing in the ancestor stuff. Because he would have just seen that his exact dna came from a troll living long before him, which is exactly what the whole kind of ancestor thing is about. Even if he would see it as an "exception" and still hold the opinion that in general the ancestor thing is bogus, he would still have to admit that through exceptional circumstances, his team did indeed have ancestors. And yes it's a good discussion, the ectobioligy thing is very interesting, especially since we don't know all the details about it. Oh and yes it is currious that he is able to point out to John that he just created their Gruardians. It must be either at a point where he accepted the whole ancestor thing, or observing John making himself and his "Grandma" (the two of them having a relation that is pretty similar to that between a troll and their ancestor, as vriska points out) was the very thing that makes him reconsider. As seen in the line "Or just maybe, she was right about them all along". BitterLime 20:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that I'll be more careful the next time. Orangegaf 16:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC)